El mejor regalo de Navidad
by Loveless-Zero
Summary: Ouran se encuentra con aires festivos. En lo alegre de estos días un par de chicos descubren que quieren compartir algo más que una mera amistad. KaoruXKyouya.


**Aclaraciones**

Todos los personajes y concepto así como el instituto como tal son propiedad de Bisco Hatori, por lo que espero no se enoje si por alguna razón llegase a enterarse de lo que le haré a un par de sus creaciones.

**El mejor regalo de Navidad**

Era esa época del año en que todo en Ouran, y también fuera de ahí, se tornaba con una atmosfera un tanto festiva, las celebraciones de Navidad estaban bastante cerca y los adornos comenzaban a ser puestos con gran entusiasmo en muchas de las salas del Instituto. Todo estaría de esta manera un par de semanas, para después despedir y desear unas buenas vacaciones invernales a los alumnos.

El Host Club, por su parte, preparaba una función de villancicos, pues, como había dicho Tamaki, no por nada se trataba de la tercera sala de música, así que había que aprovecharla, además los trajes rojos y verdes ya habían sido mandados a hacer y nadie le quitaría la oportunidad de ver a Haruhi con nariz y cornamenta de reno.

La coreografía era sencilla, y siendo villancicos la letra era bastante fácil por lo que Kaoru un tanto cansado de practicar decidió dar un pasea por los interminables pasillos del Instituto, ya que prácticamente no había clases que tomar. El ver todo decorado y a muchas parejas de la mano le dio un tanto de nostalgia.

-Oye Hikaru…- comenzó a decir el chico, pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error. -Cierto, él no está aquí, prefirió quedarse un poco más para convivir con Haruhi- pensó al fin. -Después de todo ella sí que necesita practicar, sobre todo su canto- y al pensar esto se le escapó una ligera sonrisa que iluminó su rostro. Aún así, continuaba sintiéndose un tanto triste, nunca había estado separado de su hermano y por primera vez alguien parecía interponerse entre ellos, no es que viese a Haruhi como una enemiga, de hecho le agradaba que su hermano se interesara en ella, es solo que no estaba preparado para estar solo.

-¡Hey Kaoru! ¿se puede saber por qué no estás ensayando junto con los demás?- preguntó una voz sería y fría.

-Tranquilo Kyouya, no es tan grave, solo decidí tomar un poco de aire- contestó el gemelo totalmente despreocupado. -Además, tú también deberías estar ensayando, o probándote el vestuario, algo me dice que te verás especialmente… interesante, ese día-

-Sabes perfectamente que como coordinador general ya tengo todo perfectamente memorizado y practicado, así que la prueba de vestuario será después, como siempre, los diseñará tu madre y nunca hemos tenido queja alguna con ella, así que anda, regresa ya a la tercera sala de música con los otros- respondió el muchacho de anteojos un tanto indignado y en tono bastante severo.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención que te enojaras, pero está bien, voy hacia allá- respondió Kaoru bajando su mirada y con unas lágrimas diminutas bajo sus ojos. Kyouya sabía que él era muy bueno actuando esto pero por alguna razón esta vez sentía que en serio se había excedido con el pelirrojo, naturalmente, no se lo haría saber, esto solo mostraría debilidad.

-Procuraré no hablarle así de nuevo, después de todo no hizo nada malo- pensó Kyouya para sus adentros. -¡Rayos! ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué tan blando de pronto? Debes mantener una reputación- pensó rápidamente en lugar de lo anterior.

Un ligero pensamiento se metió en Kaoru, el hecho de que Kyouya lo regañara le dolió tanto como cuando..., no, nunca antes algo le había dolido así, eso era lo que lo tenía tan consternado. Sin embargo se limpió las lagrimas, que para entonces acababa de notar que salían y pretendió no saber porque, y entró a la tercera sala de música. En ese momento todos se probaban los trajes. Su hermano Hikaru usaba uno de color rojo, con algunas líneas blancas, al igual que Tamaki, el de Honey mostraba brillantes tonalidades verdes y un pequeño gorro en punta, Mori simplemente lucía un frack de color negro y guantes blancos que combinaban perfectamente con su taciturna personalidad, mientras tanto, la pobre Haruhi estaba totalmente cubierta con un traje de reno que la hacía lucir como hecha de felpa, naturalmente se veía bastante tierna y ni Hikaru ni Tamaki podían ocultar su embelesamiento por ella.

-Hikaru ¿por qué mi traje no es rojo como el tuyo?- preguntó un poco desconcertado Kaoru.

-Mamá dijo que quería jugar un poco con las luces y las personalidades, o algo así, de modo que el tuyo es el de color azul que se encuentra sobre el maniquí- respondió tranquilo Hikaru a su hermano.

-¿Pero por qué ha de ser igual al de Kyouya-sempai?- expresó el chico con asombro.

-Para mantener en equilibrio los colores, todo esto debe de ser perfecto- le contestó, esta de vez de manera muy amable, un chico tras unos anteojos relucientes.

-Bien, no me molesta, puedo estar con ello- respondió Kaoru dirigiéndole una sincera y gran sonrisa a su gemelo de vestuario, lo que hizo que éste se sonrojara a tal punto de girarse sobre sus talones y darle la espalda.

-Menos mal, porque de cualquier forma no habrá cambios de ningún estilo- dijo Kyouya muy severo de nuevo para ocultar lo abochornado que se sentía.

Terminados el ensayo y la prueba de vestuario todos los Hosts se dirigieron a distintos lugares, pues Tamaki anunció que el club estaría cerrado hasta que la presentación fuera llevada a cabo.

Kyouya decidió quedarse dentro de la tercera sala de música pues necesitaba pensar un poco, en realidad, necesitaba pensar bastante, pues cierto chico pelirrojo comenzaba a meterse en sus ideas y eso no le agradaba demasiado, tampoco es que le molestara, solo que no le gustaba para nada tener una situación fuera de control, y vaya que esta se estaba saliendo por mucho.

-No puedes pensar en eso, definitivamente está prohibido- se repetía a sí mismo contantemente y a punto de golpearse contra la mesa, pero al final decidió dejar las cosas seguir como estaban, después de todo Kaoru no haría nada, ¿o sí?, prefería no pensar en eso.

Mientras tanto Kaoru que había decidido recostarse en el pasto bajo la sombra de un árbol, entre sueños había visto una figura bastante conocida que también comenzaba a inundar sus pensamientos.

-Debe ser porque extraño a Hikaru, aunque nunca he pensado en él así, y Kyouya no se le parece en nada, él es más..., bueno no sé, pero es bastante agradable, quizá no estaría tan mal, de todas formas no creo que él haga nada- pensó Kaoru para sí y con más tranquilidad comenzó a dormir de nuevo.

La noche llegó. El auditorio estaba repleto pues todos esperaban con ansias el espectáculo del Host Club. Tras el telón los integrantes tomaron sus posiciones, de derecha a izquierda estaban Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, Honey, Mori, Kaoru y Kyouya, con tal obscuridad que difícilmente se podían ver entre ellos. Al escuchar el estruendoso aplauso del público cuando el presentador los anunció, Kaoru se estremeció un poco y sin pensarlo tomó la mano de Kyouya, quien movido por un deseo muy grande se acercó rápidamente y besó en los labios al pelirrojo, sin sorprenderse mucho de que el beso le fuera correspondido. Al levantarse el telón la función siguió como si nada hubiera pasado.

Acabada la función cada Host se dirigió a su camerino para cambiarse. Mientras Kyouya se limpiaba con una toalla sentado en un sofá un muchacho se le acercó por detrás, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y después besó su mejilla.

-¿Qué tan real es esto?- preguntó con un poco de miedo Kaoru.

-Bastante real, aunque aún no puedo creerlo del todo, pero me gusta- respondió muy sincero Kyouya, se dio la vuelta y por fin le dirigió una sonrisa a Kaoru, lo tomó del mentón con firmeza pero muy delicadamente y nuevamente lo besó.

Así es como esta historia empezó y no muchos se dieron cuenta, después de todo, ha quedado comprobado que el Host Club de Ouran es muy bueno para guardar secretos.

Fin de El mejor regalo de Navidad.

Notas del Autor:

Como habrán notado este fic refleja claramente que ya estamos con un ambiente festivo. Este es uno de los primeros ganadores del concurso así que espero que les haya gustado. Está especialmente dedicado para mi amiga Yamileth, mejor conocida como simplemente Yami (¿sabían que yami es "obscuridad" en japonés?) y lo hice con mucho cariño, que aunque la pareja que me propuso al principio se me hizo medio imposible con el tiempo me fue gustando. Espero que te guste mucho Yami, y a también a l&s demás que lo lean. Recuerden que sus reviews son bien importantes para mí.

Atte.: Loveless-Zero

PD: Aún falta un rato pero que se la pasen súper en Navidad.


End file.
